1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rectifier assembly and more particularly to a rectifier assembly to be combined with a three-phase automative type alternator, so as to form a complete alternator rectifier combination therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional rectifier assembly of this kind, for example as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,374, the rectifier assembly is integrally mounted in an alternator construction, in which connecting lines between diodes are provided by a printed circuit embedded in cooling fins or heat sinks therefor.
Such an assembly is, however, disadvantageous in that a base plate of the printed circuit must be made of an expensive heat-resisting material such as epoxy resin since the rectifier assembly is exposed to various temperature conditions, or because a much stabler connection is required in the connection between the base plate and the printed circuit since it is exposed to a violent vibrating condition.
In another conventional rectifier assembly as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,527,972, six diodes, which form a full-wave bridge rectifier, are mounted on cooling strips and connecting lines between diodes are wired.
However, the assembling steps of these connecting lines are very troublesome and line failures may result due to violent vibration.